Hot Chocolate
by WhiteDove16
Summary: A Bat and Cat Christmas themed one shot.


**Hot Chocolate **

**Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics  
**

* * *

The evening December air was crisp and freezing, as shafts of moonlight beamed from the thick clouds covering the starlight. Snow was falling gently on grounds and evergreens surrounding the looming Wayne family estate.

Inside the vast mansion, Selina Kyle, dressed in sleek winter attire, a black hooded ski jacket, scarf and stylish traction boots stood near the main stairwell fixing up the collar of Bruce's matching ski jacket as he felt her fingers latched hold of the zipper. She felt the firm muscle underneath her gloved finger tips as they grazed over his warm neckline and she pulled the zipper all the way up and he stiffened with irritation , watching her full , burgundy colored lips curl into a blissful smile as she padded his razor sharp cheek as his deep-set hazel eyes met her dark coffee ones, "I don't understand why you want to go out in the cold?"

"We've been wallowing in the manor way too long, handsome. Don't you think its time to get some fresh air?" She crossed her arms over her lithe body. Bruce couldn't help but feel his lips grace into a smile at the notion and followed her to the front door.

"Well then Miss Kyle, lead the way." He smirked as he opened the door, inhaling the cool breeze of the winter season pool into his veins.

Selina took longer strides through the front lawn which was covered in a white sheet of snow. She glanced her dark orbs back at Bruce who stood behind with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Your brooding is showing, Wayne." She coldly stated.

Bruce shrugged and playfully curved his thinned lips into a smug smirk before answering. "I'm not brooding, just admiring the view."

She scoffed with her hand behind her back. "Hmm. I think someone needs to learn how to have fun." She threw a packed down snowball at the side of his jacket, catching him off guard. "Oops."

Bruce's shadowy hazel eyes gleamed with hooded annoyance. He instantly dusted away the lingering pieces of snow off his jacket and stared at her falsely innocent expression as her lips curled into devilish smile. "If you think you're going to get me to be fun." he shook his head gently. "Not going to happen, Miss Kyle."

"Oh c'mon handsome, you've never had snowball fight before?" She narrowed her brown orbs at his hazel ones.

Bruce's thoughts began to occupy a time of his youth. He used to wander into the snow with Rachel and made snow angels. Sometimes they're parents' would scold them to come inside or they'll catch a cold, of course they never listened. His mind drifted back into reality. Selina rolled her eyes at his stubborn form.

"Fine, if that's how your going to be." She buried her gloved hands into the snow and made another rounded snowball. Selina aimed the snowball at Bruce once again. His patience were running low, she could feel it. "Come catch me if you can." And with that, she ran into the other direction. Adrenaline rushed into Selina's veins as Bruce chased after her with his burning hazel eyes locked onto her dangerous curved body.

_Just like old times_. She thought.

Bruce barred his teeth together, he reached out an arm to grab her but she disappeared in the shadows of the trees. _Damn,_ he thought, rubbing his numbed hands together as he listened to her sultry laugh erupt into the brisk air. "You can't hide from me, Selina Kyle?" he bellowed out, bending down and packing a snowball, he straightened and scanned the shadows of the evergreen with a sharp gaze.

She concealed herself into a nearly tree. Her fingernails began to graze at the frozen bark, each second that went by made her heartbeat accelerate with tension.

_Is it really taking him this long to find me? Bruce would never give up in a fight_, she thought, hoping it'll kill the time she endured at this moment. Selina's long auburn hair cascaded down on her shoulders as she leaned on the tree scanning the entire yard of the Manor. Shivers went through her spine when she felt a presence from behind.

Suddenly her body froze to the icy shock of snow dripped down her neck and she heard a playfully throaty chuckle graze over her ear as she felt his warm, soft lips touch her tensed jaw. "You're not the only that loves the snow,"

He kept a strong grip on her wrists, making sure she wouldn't run off again. "Looks like you caught me, Wayne, what now?" Selina batted her thick eyelashes at him. Clearly, he wasn't amused. Bruce nailed her to the tree, still holding her wrists in place. She felt even more intrigued when their foreheads nearly touched and yet they still could find warmth from the cold weather.

Bruce ghosted a hot breath over her red lips, his eyes flickered down as he inhaled the scent coming off her alabaster skin, making hunger surge in his veins. He leaned in closer, his sloped narrow nose touched the tip of her nose as their bodies ignited with scorching heat. "First I think I'm going to warm you up," He pressed his scorching torso against her slender chest.

Their lips immediately ignited with a warm kiss. Selina's dainty fingers held his broad shoulders in place. She felt his gloved hands wrap around her waist for a heating embrace. Bruce pushed her hard against the rough bark of the tree. Selina began to lean into his touch, savoring the warmth of his lips against her frigid ones.

"What else do you want to do out here, Miss Kyle?" Bruce asked in a husky growl and he nudged his his sharp jaw against her frozen cheek as his hot breath grazed over her ear. His hazel eyes dropped to her neck as he suckled on her creamy skin, leaving a trail of warmth everywhere he went.

"Well? I'm in the mood for something else warm." She purred against his ear. Selina attacked his lips once more before breaking apart. His hazel eyes shadowed his chiseled features, giving a resemblance of the Dark Knight.

"Oh," Bruce lightly chuckled, the edges of his smooth mouth upturned into a sexy smirk. "And that would be what?"

Slowly, she clasps his hand and smiles. "You'll just have to wait and see, handsome." Breathless, he followed her toward the backdoor of Wayne Manor.

* * *

Alfred sat in the study sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea while finishing a crossword puzzle from the Gotham Times. He cocked his head up and a cheeky smile graced over his wrinkled lips. His wintery blue eyes sparkled as he glanced over at the young, snow drenched table standing in the doorway. "Master Wayne," he said, looking at the dark haired young man with chipper voice, settling the cup on the table. "Enjoy the weather. It is bloody cold outside."

Selina discarded her damp winter jacket. "It wasn't too bad Alfred, right Bruce?" She sat herself down on a lounge chair, next to Alfred.

Bruce rubbed his fingers over his stiffed jaw and felt a throbbing in his ears. "I've survived worst conditions." he answered with a faint groan and quick shrug of his shoulders. He lifted his chin up defiantly as he looked into her large dark coffee eyes.

Her polished red fingernails rapidly tapped on the black leather of the couch. "Speaking of worst conditions, why don't we have some hot chocolate to calm our senses." She offered.

Alfred placed his tea cup on a round table, along with his crossword puzzle. "I'll prepare some in the kitchen."

Selina immediately sprang up. "Don't worry Alfred, I'll make some. I feel like you already do so much work, why don't you take some rest for a bit."

The butler shook his head and smiled in response. "Why that's very generous of you Ms. Kyle, thank you."

Bruce discarded his jacket, placing it over the back of an Italian decor chair as he ran his fingers through the damp waves of his hair and looked at Selina sauntering to the hallway. "Need any help?"

She took fewer strides into the kitchen before facing Bruce. "Depends, do you know how to make hot chocolate? Considering you're not the type of person who cooks?" She coldly announced as her words felt like ice running down his back.

He pursed his lips together trying to come up with intelligent words for his answer but instead all he manged to say with a light growl in his voice, " How hard can it be?"

Selina laid her hands on her slender hips. "Well I think we need a saucepan to combine all the ingredients." She glanced at the cabinets once more.

"Do you by any chance know where Alfred keeps his pots and pans?" she asked.

Bruce approached the pantry and moments later he returned with a pan. Selina gently pushed the facet of the sink, pouring the room temperature water into the medium-sized saucepan. She made her way to the gas stove attached to the counter of the table and flared the gas on high heat. While she waited for the water to boil, Selina leaned her body on the granite countertop. Her brown orbs averted to Bruce's hazel eyes, which distinctly bored into her reflection. Times like these when they realized sexual attraction wasn't necessary, although it was pleasurable to both of them. But broken souls, like theirs could be mended by one fleeting look could mean so much. Selina cocked her head to the side and a sly smile splayed on her alabaster features.

Bruce stared at her intently with his piercing gaze, he reached out a hand, stroking his fingers through her soft locks of auburn which had fallen in curtains, draping over her cheeks, shadowing her face. He tenderly brushed the strands back behind her ears and looked directly into her large dark coffee eyes as his thinned lips fastened into a smug grace of a genuine smile. He looked down at the saucepan boiling and furrowed his eyebrows with a questionable stare, "I never thought preparing hot chocolate would take this long?"

Selina shrugged keeping her gaze at him. "Well handsome, sometimes you have to be patient in order to get what you want." She leaned closer into his loving touch and trailed her breath down his earlobe. "Besides, there are other ways to kill time."

Bruce arched up one eyebrow and he glanced around the kitchen, before his fierce strength gripped her hips and he dropped a warm kiss on the curve of her jaw.

Selina felt his hungry lips on hers and urged herself to deepen the kiss by taking hold of his dark strands of hair, hoping their bodies could stay in that rhythm forever. It was rudely interrupted by the loud hisses and spurs of the saucepan containing milk reaching boiling point. She released herself away from Bruce, muttering a word that even could make out. She closed the heated stove and gestured Bruce to hand her the cocoa powder.

Bruce reached out his hand, and grabbed the cylinder shaped container of coca powder, placing it in her hand as his warm fingers brushed over her knuckles with a tentative touch as he kept his strong arm encircled around her waist, his sloped nose was trapped into the slight damp strands of her auburn her as he inhaled the fresh scent of winter that each ringlet captured.

She smirked at his enticing body language. "I can see your patience is running thin. But don't worry, the hot chocolate is almost ready." Selina added the final touches to their warm delight. "Hmm." She replied. "Something's missing?"

" What?" he asked with a cozy tone to his voice, he narrowed his hooded eyes to the milky chocolate boiling in the saucepan. He pursed his lips for a moment, pondering as he gazed at the ingredients on the countertop. " Did you put in the sugar?" he smirked, with a steely gaze in his eyes.

Well I think we'll need something to top our treat." She placed the decorative mugs onto the counter, stirred in extra sugar to heighten the flavor of the chocolate and expressed a soft, tender smile, hoping that Bruce was satisfied with the additional sweetener. She stirred the entire mix and poured equal amounts of the hot beverage into the mugs.

Selina strode into the pantry, scanning her surroundings for some sweet, fluffy marshmallows. Then she recognizes a small jar, containing the treat. Her fingers felt the lightness of the marshmallows, reminding her the childhood she once had before it was destroyed. She remembered the times where it was cold and snowing her mother would make hot chocolate. She'd tell Selina that the marshmallows were made of clouds and floated down into the sky and mixed with white sheets of snow. Selina kept those thoughts to herself as she placed the small sweets into the warm chocolate.

"Hey, aren't these for kids?" Bruce asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He remembered the times when he was little with his parents having snowball fights in the gardens on crisp December nights while Alfred prepared his famous hot chocolate for the family with a dozen of marshmallows. He started to frown as those images recessed in his mind.

"You're never too old for marshmallows, Bruce. As a matter of fact, I still eat marshmallows so does that make me a child too?" She narrowed her eyes at him, awaiting for his answer.

Bruce half rolled his eyes at her, "No. It doesn't." He answered, setting his jaw down hard. " It's just that I'm not use to all of this, Lina."

Selina felt regrets by the tone of his voice. Bruce was still mending through the wounds he endured since his parents' death. She didn't mean offend him, but knowing her frigid attitude it did make things worse. She moved her body towards him, wrapping both her arms around his neck.

"Listen, Bruce I know you've been through a lot, but sometimes we need to come out of our comfort zones and forget the past." Their noses nearly touching, Bruce's grim reflection stares at the women he's truly in loved with and held her tightly in his arm. "You have to trust me." She whispered.

" It's more than that," he said with a breathless sigh against her lips. " Selina, I love you." he felt s tightness in his chest as he brushed his lips over hers with gentle pressure.

"I love you too." She replied, seeking his lips and affection once more. She felt shivers run through her spine as his warm lips move down to the soft spot of her neck. Selina was reminded that they were still in the kitchen. "I think we should find a more comfortable place, don't you think?" She sighed.

"Yeah," he agreed a rumble of a sigh on her neck, his lips leaving a trail of warm moisture. " Upstairs?"

"Not a bad idea!" She glanced at the two mugs of hot cocoa and frowned. "But what about the hot chocolate?"

He moved his lips along the curve of her jaw. " Bring it." he growled, using his raspy baritone for good measure. Her eyes grew darker and lips moist as a shadow of a smirk formed on them.

"As you wish." She pecked his lips and grabbed the steamy mugs from the granite counter.

* * *

They made their way upstairs to vast master bedroom. It still looked the same, as it did years ago with the Italian imported, Carlo Bugatti, rich patterned with carved designs of circles on dark mahogany headboard with a matching dresser and nightstand to with it. Selina splayed her long fingers on soft fabric of the enriched comforter, while taking delicate sips of the hot chocolate.

Bruce took a small sip of the warm delight as the gooey marshmallow melted over his upper lip, and he listened to her surly laugh cut through the dead silence between them. She stared at him with a darkening gaze of coffee and a tiny roll of her shoulder while her full lips curved into a seductive grin. He knew that look all too well.

She took one full gulp of the hot beverage, still savoring the marshmallow taste on her lips. Bruce placed his empty mug on a dresser and approached her slowly. Her lithe body sat on the soft blankets covering the bed. His broad hands traced the fabric of the cotton until it made its way up to Selina's bare freckled arm. Her body trembled with utter anticipation.

He knelt on his bad knees and slowly moved behind her, his large warm fingers caressed over her shapely shoulders as he brushed the cascades of auburn away and lowered his head down as his soft lips grazed over the sensitive spots of her neck with gentle pressure. He breathed in her scent with a heavy inhale as his narrow- sloped nose dug into her thick mass of slightly damped ringlets.

She fought the urge to moan in pleasure. She slammed her dark coffee orbs tightly shut, only feeling his soft lips make its way down into the nape of her neck.

Bruce gently caressed her cheek and used his other hand to remove her drenched sweater. Selina backed away momentarily, sensing chills flowing up her shoulder blades. "Cat got your tongue?" Bruce hissed through her ear.

She smiled in response. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Nothing you can't handle, huh?" Bruce chuckled hollowly.

His savory lips cascading down her freckled pale skin and stroked finger over the black lace of her bra with delicate touch, as he curved his lips into tender smile, his hazel- green eyes burning with hunger as he looked carefully unclasped her bra.

Selina laid her head on the comfy pillow feeling Bruce's smooth chest against hers as he shifted closer. In between furiously kisses, she pulled his pullover shirt upward and throwing it in the other direction. She clutched his short dark brown strands as Bruce roamed his fingers up to the softness of her bare back.

Their lips broke away slowly, as his upper lip brushed over her bottom one, he cradled her face in his hands, looking into her dark coffee orbs as he smiled while feeling exhaustion tug over his deep-set eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips once again before he lowered his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. She kissed his sweaty brow and stroked her fingers through his wavy locks of hair and she watched him drift into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute little Bat and Cat Christmas season one shot that I wrote with my friend Nraza10. She's amazing and I wanted to stay thank-you to her for having so fun writing this little romantic shot with me. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you. Let me know through comments or PM's if you have any Christmas themed ideas. I'm really in the Christmas spirit so anything goes with these characters.  
**


End file.
